


Castles Our Specialty

by Mathcat2



Category: Dragon Cave
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Magi Dragon (Dragon Cave), Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathcat2/pseuds/Mathcat2
Summary: Any sensible human would have known that "Castles Our Specialty" referred to the contents, not the castle.





	Castles Our Specialty

Lorati was no stranger to difficult clients, but this one had her ready to breathe fire. “We’ll move the contents down to the last rat from the dungeons, but that’s it,” she told him yet again. “Castles are just too fragile to teleport. Besides, you hardly expect house movers to move the house.”

The client had, so far, refused to listen. He’d offered a staggering sum of money, detailed plans of the castle, and solutions for every objection she had raised. Lorati, though, came from a long line of stubborn magi dragons. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Xanatos. The castle stays put.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some notes for a longer version without the crossover, but still haven't figured out a different compelling reason for why someone might want to move a castle.


End file.
